Guys and Girls
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: Aizen sets his eyes on another area, the world of the ninja and sends a team there to scout it out. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba go off on a mission and confront four hollows,four female hollows.
1. Introduction: The Guys and Girls

**Guys and Girls**

Tia Halibel and her fraccion awaited in the throne room of Hueco Muendo for Aizen. He had called on them earlier saying he had an important task he wanted them to fulfill. So the four women waited patiently for Aizen, but grew increasingly frustrated when he still hadn't shown up.

But Halibel still sat back patiently while her fraccion experienced other emotions.

Apacci tapped her foot angrily against the floor.

"Why are we still waiting?" she suddenly shouted. He face became bright red.

"You should calm yourself." Said Mila Rose."All that bad temper will get you nowhere."

"Shut-up!" screamed Apacci as she turned around and swung her fist at Mila Rose, but Mila Rose blocked. Then the two stood there and angrily starred the other down.

"Maybe you should both calm down." Commented Sung-Sun.

"Well nobody asked you." Retorted Mila Rose harshly.

"Yea so stay out of it." added Apacci. Sung-Sun just sighed in annoyance.

"Apacci, Mila Rose." Said Halibel. The two quickly turned to their leader."That's enough." The two female hollows quickly dropped their guards. As they did Sung-Sun hid a smile behind her sleeve.

Just then the doors opened and in walked Aizen. The four female espada turned to him. The three fraccion members bowed as Aizen walked up and stood before him.

"Good afternoon ladies." Said Aizen.

"Good afternoon sir." They replied.

"I assume you know why I called you here?" asked Aizen as he walked past them.

"You said you had something for us to do." Told Halibel as she followed Aizen."However you never said what."

"Quite right." Said Aizen raising his index finger. Then he turned and faced the ladies again."With the conflict with the soul reapers under control, I want to explore other places." The women followed him with their eyes as he walked around the room."With my power I have uncovered a world parallel to our own." The espada raised an eyebrow as her fraccion looked to each other in confusion. Aizen waited a moment to let that knowledge sink in."Your mission is simple, go into this world and investigate it. Gauge the strength of its fighters then return to me with the knowledge you've learned." Then Aizen looked to them."Do you accept?"

Halibel turned back and looked at her fraccion. Each of them were willing to do their duty to Aizen, and follow Halibel to whatever end.

"We accept." Replied Halibel.

"Good." Said Aizen as he turned away from them. Then suddenly a portal opened up from behind them."You'll find the other world threw there." The four female fighters stood before it."Remember only recon." Halibel nodded to her fraccion and then walked through, her followers followed after her.

When they came out the other end, they found themselves to be on top of a mountain. The four of them then began looking around at their surroundings.

"Where in the world are we?" asked Mila Rose.

"Hey look." Said Apacci. Everyone turned to her and she was looking down the mountain. The other three quickly joined her."Down there." They all looked down and saw a large village at the bottome of the hill. The easiest thing to notice was the five heads on the side of the mountain.

"What do we do now Master Halibel?" asked Sung-Sun.

"Lord Aizen wants us to engage the fighters here." Said Halibel."That looks like a good place to start." Then Halbiel jumped down the side of the cliff."Let's go." Then her three followers went after her.

However the four didn't hide their energy so

Meanwhile in the leaf village.

Neji Hyuuga sat atop a large pole in his backyard, he was meditating. His eyes were shut as he looked like he was feeling something. He had been following the powers levels of Halibel and her fraccion for half an hour.

"What's that? This disturbance." he wondered to himself. He could fell the energy of Halbiel and her fraccion."Those power levels." Neji tried to fell around some more to see where they were, he was about to when suddenly his concentration was broken. All he could tell was that they were close.

"Hey there he is." Called a voice from breaking his concentration. Neji looked over to see Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka along with Akamaru down below him.

"Neji." Called Kiba."Come over here." Neji raised his head and looked over to the two."What are you waiting for?"

"Why are you two in my backyard." Said Neji getting up."Better question how did you two get in my backyard?"

"To answer why we're here." Said Shikamaru."We're here on business."

"As to how we got in your backyard." Added Kiba."We jumped over the fence." Akamaru barked.

"You know that's breaking and entering." Said Neji as he jumped down from his spot and stood before them.

"That's not so important right now." Said Shikamaru. Neji turned to Shikamaru the two looking very serious.

"What's going on then?" asked Neji.

"The Hokage's called for us." Told Shikamaru.

"Us" said Neji."She called on you two as well."

"Yes." Replied Kiba."She wants to see us as soon as possible, she said it's urgent."

"Very well then." Said Neji."Let's be off." Then he bounded off with Shikamaru and Kiba right behind him.

The three made their way to the Hokage's office and now stood before her.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" asked Tsuande. The three boys shook their head."There has been a slight disturbance." Continued Tsunade.

"Yes." Said Neji."I felt four strong energies coming this way."

"So you're aware of it." Said Tsunade. Neji nodded."Good then you can explain to the others what's going on. For now I want you to go out and see what this disturbance is."

Kiba and Shikamaru sat back unaware of what was going on.

"Lady Hokage." Said Neji."I felt four power levels, and there are only three of us." Tsunade looked at the ninja before her.

"Very well." Said Tsuande."You may go find a fourth man."

"I think we know just the man for the job." Smiled Shikamaru. Kiba and Neji joined him.

Meanwhile at that time Naruto Uzumaki was in the woods with Sakura Haruno.

The two had decided to get away from the village to a secluded spot where they could be alone.

Naruot grabbed Sakura in his arms and the two kissed.

"Naruto." Called a voice suddenly. This put Naruto and Sakura on their toes.

"Naruto where are you?" called out Neji.

"We can't let them see us." Said Sakura. Then the two ducked into the cover off a tree.

"Can't you find his scent?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yea, but it's all over the place." Replied Kiba as Akamaru walked beside him sniffing the ground.

Just then Naruto and Sakura slipped out of their hiding spot and began moving away from the two trackers. Their voices fading into the distance.

But then as they kept going they bumped into someone. Sakura kept running and bumped into Neji. Shortly after Naruto did to.

"Found him." Called Neji. And in a few moments Kiba and Shikamaru were on the scene.

"Naruto there you are." Said Kiba.

"We were looking all over for you." Added Shikamaru.

"What's up boys?" He said. Then he leaned over to Akamaru and roughly pet him on the head."Hey there Akamaru."

"Naruto." Said Neji." The Hokage's called us onto a mission, we want you to be our fourth man."

"A mission, huh?" said Naruto intrigued. Then he turned back to Sakura."Duty calls." He said.

"When will I see you again?" asked Sakura.

"Later tonight." Said Naruto. Then Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto. Then when they broke away Sakura turned and headed back to the village while Naruto turned over to his friends."

"Shall we then boys." He said.

"Yes, we'd best be on our way." Said Neji.

"Wait." Said Naruto."Where's Choji?"

"Choji's been held up today." Said Shikamaru."Called away on another mission."

"Damn shame." Said Naruto. Kiba nodded."It would be great to have the whole group here."

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Said Neji."We'd best get moving."

Then the four took off in the direction they felt then energies coming from.


	2. The Meeting of Naruto and Halibel

At that moment Naruto and Company were moving through the woods, trying to find the source of the four energies.

Kiba stuck his nose into the air and sniffed.

"Anything?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing." Replied Kiba. Just then Neji bounded ahead and stood up on a rock overlooking the landscape before them.

"Neji what does your byakuygan see?" asked Shikamaru. Neji looked into the distance. And there he could see four large amounts of energy flowing across the way.

Then the other three Ninja jumped over to Neji's side.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"There's four of them." Said Neji. Then he extended his arm and pinted out."Over there." The four then all looked out into the direction he was pointing.

"We should split up." Said Shikamaru."And try to flank them."

"We were sent merely to investigate." Told Neji.

"That all depends on them then." Said Kiba as he bounded off and headed into the woods. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru did the same.

Meanwhile with the four females.

The four of them stood around in a circle contemplating over their current situation.

"Well how do we go about this mission?" asked Mila Rose.

"Better question." Said Apacci."How do we even know where we are, this forest all looks the same."

"You're both overcomplicating the situation too much." Said Sung-Sun. The other two female arrancars turned to her."That village we saw was just downhill, if we keep going in that direction we're sure to find it."

"That's a great idea and all." Replied Apacci."But if you haven't noticed we still LOST!"

Halibel stood back silently as her fraccion went back and forth with each other.

"How do we even know how many enemy we may encounter." Said Sung-Sun.

"Our strength has always been in our numbers." Told Mila Rose."And besides no one can beat Maser Halibel." Then Mila turned to face her leader but found that she wasn't there."Master Halibel." she called out.

But at that moment Halibel was making her way away from the other three. Of course they were all close and cared for each other greatly, but sometimes Halbiel found their constant fighting to be annoying.

So Halibel made her own way through the woods, knowing her followers would catch up with her soon enough.

At that time Naruto was making his own way through the woods. Little did the two know that they were making their way towards each other.

Naruto kept walking and then he came to a small stream. He was pretty thirsty and he hadn't brought any water with him.

So Naruto bent down next to the stream and put his hands in the water.

Meanwhile Halibel made her way down the hill, right next to her a small waterfall that lead into a stream down below.

She could hear the water down below, but she could also hear some splashing. Something was down there. So Halibel leaned over and poked her head out to see what was down below.

And there she saw a boy dressed in orange and black cloths with blonde hair kneeling down next to the stream.

Naruto bent down and put his hands in the water and began drinking it. He took a few sips and then put his hands back in to refill. Then when he brought the water up to his face he saw something.

The reflection in the water showed the outline of a figure just behind him on the cliff. Naruto cocked his head slightly to try and get a glimpse. Then to play it off as if he didn't know he drank the water again.

Then Naruto rose to his feet and turned around, while Halibel sank back down in her hiding spot as to not be seen.

Then Halibel glanced back up at where Naruto was, and now she saw he wasn't there.

So she decided to be brave and venture down there. So she jumped down from her hiding spot and into the spot where Naruto just stood. Then she looked around and scanned the area.

Little did she know that Naruto was hiding in the bushes nearby. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He glanced up to see a figure standing there.

Then Naruto took a deep breath and sprung up from the bushes bearing his knife at the figure. But then he was surprised at what he saw.

There he saw a woman with blonde hair and white cloths, the cloths exposed her midsection and part of her breasts but also covered up the lower part of her face.

Naruto couldn't resist he was certainly distracted by the woman's beauty. He felt sort of an odd attraction to her.

Naruto slowly began to stand up and lower his weapon as he did so. Halibel's hair blowed in the wind as she and Naruto starred at each other. Then Naruto slowly put his weapon away, and then he began to walk towards her.

Just then Halibel turned and ran off.

"No, wait." Called Naruto as she did. Halibel began running through the woods, to try and meet back up with her fraccion. But Naruto was behind her."Wait, stop." His voice called out and echoed into the woods.

The echoes attracted the attention of both Naruto and Halibel's comrades.

Mila Rose, Apacci, and Sung-Sun looked to each other and then headed off in the direction of the voice. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba did the same as they recognized it as Naruto.

Halibel kept running through the woods and then made her way into a field, as she glanced back she couldn't see Naruto.

She kept running until she made it to the other end of the woods.

"Wait." Said a voice before she could bound into cover. She turned and saw Naruto standing there."Don't run off." He said. Halibel did not run off this time but stayed and starred Naruto down as he came closer to her."It's alright." He assured her."I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto now stood only a few feet away from her. At that time Halibel's fraccion and Naruto's fellow ninja were on their way.

Halibel and Naruto continued to look each other over. At that time in the bushes right behind them Halibel's fraccion had arrived.

"There's Master Halibel." Said Sung-Sun.

"Wait." Said Mila Rose."Who's that she's with?" The three women then peered in and saw Naruto standing before her.

"It's a man." Said Apacci. At that moment Naruto got closer and closer to Halibel. He reached his hand out to her. Halibel continued to look at Naruto.

Just then there was a rustling sound coming from behind Naruto. Then suddenly Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, and Shikamaru appeared on the scene. They all walked over and crowded Naruto unaware of Halibel's presence.

"Naruto." Said Shikamaru."There you are."

"What were you yelling about?" asked Kiba. Naruto tried to respond but was continuously cut off by his comrades. The group continued to bicker amongst themselves. But then slowly they turned their attention from Naruto as they noticed the presence of another.

All four boys looked over gaping at Halibel.

"Who's that?" whispered Neji to Naruto.

"She'd a woman I found in the woods." Told Naruto as he shook his friends off him and slowly walked towards Halibel."Don't act to rashly you'll scare her."

"Step aside." Said Kiba as he pushed past Naruto.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto as Kiba walked past him. Kiba turned back to the rest of his group.

"Watch boys." He said with a cocky smile."Because Daddy's going to work." Then Kiba turned and with great swag walked to Halibel.

"What's he doing?" said Naruto as he stood back with Shikamaru and Neji.

"This is not going to be good." Said Shikamaru. Neji sighed.

Kiba then approached Halibel. Unlike Naruto he was approaching her very quickly.

Then he stopped and stood only a few feet away from her. Then Kiba reached out to her. But then something happened, it happened so quick the ninja were taken by surprise.

One minute Kiba was standing there, and then the next he was standing there with a knife at his throat.

He looked down to see a short woman with blue hair, a horn on the side of her head, and two differently colored eyes pressing a knife against his throat.

Looking beyond her he saw two other figures standing next to the blonde one from before. Two more women, one with dark skin and the other had green hair with long sleeves.

But at the moment Kiba's thoghuts were on the one before him. But he did not show fear he merely gazed down at her.

"What the hell." Said Shikamaru as he Naruto and Neji had observed the three come out of nowhere.

"Did you encounter them as well?" asked Neji to Naruto.

"No I've never seen them before." Replied Naruto. Then the three boys stood back to try and analyze the situation.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Shikamaru to Neji. Neji looked to Shikamaru, the two must now put their heads together and work on this, but it didn't seem like there'd be a good outcome.

They had four women before them, one holding a knife to their comrade neck. Any move they might make to help him might just as well get him killed.

Neji and Shikamaru looked to each other nervously, neither one able to think of something.

"We're so fucked." Said Shikamaru to Neji and Naruto.


	3. Friction

The two groups remained in a standoff for some time; they stood there and starred each other down.

Kiba remained very calm for someone who had a knife to his throat. He looked down at the little woman before him, and then he glanced at the other three women, making his observation about each.

"What are we going to do?" asked Shikamaru to Neji.

"I have no idea." Replied Neji.

"Just look at her." Said Naruto. Neji and Shikamaru turned to him."Isn't she beautiful?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji. Then he and Shikamaru looked over to Halibel.

"Naruto" said Neji as he turned back to Naruto."We have more important matters at hand!" Naruto still had a twitter pated looked on his face.

"And have you forgotten that you're in a relationship?" asked Shikamaru. Then Naruto's eyes burst open and a look of concern came over him.

"Oh shit." He groaned.

"Precisely." Said Neji.

"You guys can't tell Sakura about this." Said Naruto. Shikamaru turned to Neji.

"We won't if you get your head in the game." Said Shikamaru turning back to him.

"Yes, yes anything." Pleaded Naruto.

"Alright then." Said Neji turning to Shikamaru."We're all set then."

"Except." Said Shikamaru then he turned to face Kiba."We have that problem."

Kiba stood in silence as he observed Apacci.

"Kiba you ok?" asked Shikamaru.

Kiba looked down at Apacci.

"You know I'm getting out of this right." Said Kiba with a smile, then with a sly wink.

"Your one dumb bastard if you don't understand what kind of situation this is." Apacci retorted.

"I understand." Said Kiba."You're a woman overstepping your boundaries." Then a murderous fire grew in Apacci's eyes, and then she held the knife closer to his throat.

"I'd just like to see you try." She said.

"Fair enough, but I should warn you-" began Kiba but then midway he punched Apacci in the face, sending her flying to the ground by her comrades.

"I'm Rick James bitch." Said Kiba as he raised his arms up and returned to his group.

"Are you alright?" asked Naruto to Kiba as he approached.

"Fine, never better." Replied Kiba. Then he wrapped his arms around them and brought them into a circle."My friends I've made a great discovery." Neji and Shikamaru looked at him concerned. Kiba glanced over his shoulder at the women.

Mila Rose was helping Apacci to her feet. Apacci stood up and grimaced at Kiba.

"Talk about babes in the woods." Said Kiba with a wink." There's four of them and four of us."

"No,No,No,No,NO!" screamed Neji in Kiba's ear. Shikamaru reached up and slapped Kiba in the face.

"You Idiot." He said. Kiba recovered and stepped away from them.

"How could you boys not see the opportunity here?" asked Kiba.

"This isn't like a porno Kiba." Said Neji.

"I know cause this is real." Said Kiba with a smile.

"Remember we're on a mission." Said Naruto. Kiba glanced over and looked at the women, specifically Mila Rose.

"I think I gonna try for the dark chick with the rack." Said Kiba turned back to him.

"Are you even listening?" asked Neji.

"Relax." Said Kiba turning around."These bitches don't know bout my swag." Then Kiba turned around and headed back towards the women.

"Why?Why?" said Neji."Why couldn't we trade him for Choji."

Kiba walked back up to the women.

"That one's coming back." Said Sung-Sun.

"I'll take care of him." Said Mila Rose.

"No." said Apacci angrily."He's mine."

"Good news ladies." Said Kiba as he approached them, the four women looked at Kiba in confusion."There's a party in my pants and you're all invited." And just like that all four women's jaws dropped.

Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto buried their faces in their hands.

"So what do you say." Said Kiba.

"Oh, Fuck." Groaned Naruto in embarrassment.

"HE'S NOT AFFILIATED WITH US!" yelled Neji.

"Enough of this." Said Apacci. Then she lunged forward at Kiba.

"Oh not this one." Said Kiba with a sigh. The Apacci ran up and swung her fist at Kiba, but he blocked. Then Kibe leaned down to her."Sorry sweetie." He said."But I was kind of hoping to get your friends." Apacci groaned with disgust and then through another punch to which Kiba blocked again.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Halibel to Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. The two looked to their leader."Get in and help her." Mila Rose and Sung-Sun nodded and then jumped into the battle.

Kiba dodged a kick form Apacci and then noticed the other two women were coming his way, and a big smile grew on his face.

"Alright." He said."Now we've got a foursome." Just then Apacci threw another kick but Kiba dodged.

Then Mila Rose ran up and swung her sword, but Kiba once again dodged now a little more frightened.

"Holy Fuck." He said dodging the sword. Then suddenly Sung-Sun appeared behind Kiba and grabbed him.

"No piggy-backs." Yelled Kiba as he reached around and grabbed Sung-Sun. Then he pulled her off him and threw her into Apacci.

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru watched on as Kiba dodged back and forth between the three women warriors.

"You think we should help him?" asked Shikamaru.

"No,no." answered Neji."He seems to be enjoying himself far too much. Besides the one he punched is taking quite a liking to him." He looked over to see Apacci furiously attacking Kiba.

"Yea, cause girls love flowers, chocolates and a punch to the face." Said Naruto.

Just then they heard Kiba yell "Fuckin Hell" as he dodged yet another attack. Naruto and Shikamaru looked to Neji.

"Alright." Said Neji."Let's get it over with."

Kiba dodged left and right as Mila Rose swung her sword at him. Just then Apacci and Sung-Sun came at him from the side, Kiba was surrounded.

Just then Naruto stepped in front of Apacci, Shikamaru before Mila Rose, and Neji before Sung-Sun. The appearance of the three male ninjas forced the three hollows back.

Then groups now reunited and faced the opposition.

"Why'd you interrupt?" asked Kiba."I was just about to turn my swag up."

"Would somebody shut him up!" yelled Mila Rose.

"I'd be happy to do it myself." Said Apacci.

"Shut up Whore." Replied Kiba. Apacci then stood there stunned."C"mon bitch." Continued Kiba."Sit on my f-"

But then Shikamaru quickly grabbed Kiba and covered his mouth.

"For once in your life shut up." Said Shikamaru to him. Kiba looked up at him and made a muffled reply. At that time Akamaru came to his master's side.

Then Naruto and Neji stepped forward.

"I am sorry." Said Neji."Please forgive the rudeness of our colleague." The women looked on with skeptical looks."But unlike him we actually have some manners and know how to treat ladies."

"We don't want your apology." Spoke up Mila Rose. Naruto and Neji looked at them confused." All men are the same. You all want the same thing."

"Wrong madam." Said Neji."We're gentlemen." However the women didn't seem changed by their comments.

"Bah." Grunted Apacci."This is why I hate men." At that moment Kiba was able to free his mouth from Shikamaru's hand.

"You'd never get any better than me baby." He said with a laugh before Shikamaru covered his mouth again. Apacci looked at Kiba in anger and annoyance. Neji then looked to Naruto with a 'I don't know what to do now' look.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." He said."This is Neji Hyugga." Then he turned to his other two comrades."That is Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka. We are leaf ninja. Sent here on a mission to find the source of four strange energies.

Neji then gave a more detailed look at them."And by the way your dressed I can tell you're not from around here."

"So they've figured it out." Said Sung-Sun. Just then Halibel stepped up."Correct. We are hollows."

Neji and Naruto looked to each other."Hollows?" they said confused.

"I am Tia Halibel." She said."Espada number three."

"Espada?" said Naruto as he looked at Neji confused."What's that." Neji shrugged in reply.

"And these are my fraccion." Continued Halibel."Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun."

"What the hell is an Espada?" asked Naruto.

"Or a hollow?" added Neji.

"And we are on a mission as well." Told Halibel. Then she slowly drew out her sword."We've been sent here to gauge the strengths of the fighters here."

Naruto and Neji looked to each other before replying.

"There's no need to fight." Said Naruto."Perhaps there is another way, a more peaceful solution."

"There is no other way." Replied Halibel."We have a duty to do."

Then suddenly Halibel and her fraccion flung themselves at the leaf ninja.

Shikamaru released Kiba as he realized they were under attack.

"Oh crap." Groaned Naruto.

"Well I guess it can't be helped." Said Shikamau, and then the two groups clashed.

It was Naruto vs. Halibel,

Neji vs. Sung-Sun,

Shikamaru vs Mila Rose,

And Kiba vs. Apacci.


	4. Goodbye's aren't forever

And so the fighters flung themselves at each other and the battle began.

Apacci ran up and swung her fist at Kiba but he blocked. Then she swung her leg up at his head, but he blocked once again.

Then Kiba reached down and wrapped his arms around Apacci then he picked her up and tossed her to the ground. She did a flip in the air and landed on her face.

She quickly picked herself up and faced him.

"C'mon baby." Said Kiba." is that all you got."

"I'm a lot of things." Said Apacci."But I'm sure as hell not your baby." Then she ran up and swung her fist at Kiba, but he dodged. Then she swung again and he dodged."Stop dodging me!" Shouted Apacci as she swung again and Kiba dodged.

"What." Said Kiba."It looks like we're dancing. I thought all you broads like to dance." Another murderous glare hit Apacci's eyes. Then she jumped up in the air screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she came down on Kiba. But Kiba quickly dodged.

Not too far away Neji noticed what was going on.

"Those two are really going at it." Said Sung-Sun."Your friend is very good at making her mad." Neji turned his head and looked at her.

"Yea, he enjoys annoying people." Told Neji."He's an idiot like that."

"And your all not like that?" asked Sung-Sun with an obvious tone in her voice.

"Like I said." Said Neji."I'm a gentleman." Sung-Sun covered her mouth with her sleeve.

Meanwhile Mila Rose ran up and swung her sword at Shikamaru, who easily dodged. Then she swung again but Shikamaru did a forward roll avoiding the sword as it slashed across the ground.

Shikamaru then turned put his arm in the dirt and jumped up to one knee.

"Coward." Said Mila Rose."Are you afraid to fight me?"

"It's so troublesome." Groaned Shikamaru.

"What?" asked Mila Rose.

"I'd much prefer to not fight." Said Shikamaru."Certainly there are other things we could do."

"Like what?" asked Mila Rose.

"I don't know." Replied Shikamaru."Sit here and talk?" But Mila Rose didn't appear to agree on that." The truth is, everywhere I go, on missions I usually end up fighting a girl." Mila Rose looked up at him with a raised brow."And I hate it." Said Shikamaru rising to his feet.

"Why do you always lose?" asked Mila Rose.

"No I've won." Replied Shikamaru."And I usually do so while inflicting the least pain on the women as possible."

"Not possible." Replied Mila Rose."I'd like to see you try that on me."

"You'll see soon enough." Said Shikamaru.

"We'll see about that." Said Mila Rose. Then she flung herself at Shikamaru. But this time he pulled out a knife and stood his ground. Then when Mila Rose attacked and him he blocked it.

"If you'll indulge me." Said Shikamaru as he kept his knife against Mila Rose's sword."I didn't catch your name?"

Mila Rose quickly drew back from Shikamaru.

"I am a member of Halibel's fraccion, I am Mila Rose.

Then with Naruto and Halibel.

Halibel ran up and swung her sword at Naruto but he dodged, then she swung again and he dodged. Then she swung a third time and he ducked. Then Naruto sprung up attempting to uppercut Halibel, but at the last minute he averted his punch to the right.

Then Halibel jumped back and Naruto prepared himself for another attack.

"I don't understand." Said Halibel."Why don't you draw your zanpaktou?"

"What is that?" asked Naruto. Halibel held up her sword.

"This." She told.

"I don't know how it is where your from but here we fight with our fists." Told Naruto.

"Your fists won't be enough to stop me." Said Halibel.

"We'll see." Said Naruto." Who knows you might be surprised."

"Doubtful." Replied Halibel. Halibel ran forward and swung her sword at Naruto but he dodged, hten he swung his leg up but Halibel stepped back dodging it. Meanwhile with Naruto vs Halibel.

Halibel swung her sword at Naruto but he ducked, then he swung his fist at her. But hen Halibel dodged then kicked Naruto . But he put his arms up and blocked, then retorted by swinging his fist at her. Halibel wasn't able to dodge, she put up her arms and blocked. Naruto hit her and she was sent sliding back sliding threw the ground. Halibel took this quick moment to look around and see how her fraccion was doing.

"I recommend you and your friends take this fight more seriously." Said Halbiel. Naruto looked over his shoulder to check on his friends." They aren't up against any other arrancars, and you." She said causing Naruto to look back at her." Aren't either." She then casually lifted up her shirt slightly. Naruto covered his eyes quickly. After moments of shielding himself Naruto looked up to see a three tattooed on Halibel's right breast." I am the third strongest espada."

"Very nice body Art." He nervously replied." But I wouldn't count my friends out just yet. We're more than capable fighters."

Meanwhile with Neji and Sung-sun.

"So?" asked Sung-Sun."If you are a gentleman, how would you plan to fight me?"

"I don't." said Neji. Sung-Sun looked surprised but covered it in her sleeve."I'll just give you the chance to surrender."

"Then what if I refuse?" asked Sung-Sun.

"I'll do whatever it takes to win, without hurting you in the process."

"Do you think I can't fight or defend myself?" asked Sung-Sun.

"I'm very aware of what you can do." Replied Neji as he looked around."I've seen your comrades are giving my friends a run for their money."

He looked over and saw Apacci send herself swinging her fists at Kiba.

"Tell me." Said Neji. Sung-Sun looked at him."Is your friend over there always like that?" he asked pointing to Apacci as she attacked Kiba.

"Yes." Replied Sung-Sun."She's very brash, loud, arrogant and enjoys to fight." Neji let out a slight chuckle."What's so funny?" she asked.

"She should stop punching my friend and go one a date with him." Told Neji."Those two were made for each other."

"Your comrade is the same way?" asked Sung-Sun.

"Just watch." Said Neji nodding his head. And then the two turned to the battle of Kiba vs. Apacci.

At that moment Apacci swung her fist at Kiba but he blocked.

"C'mon baby is that all you got." He said mockingly. But then Apacci reached up and scratched Kiba across the face.

He let out a scream and stumbled back holding his face.

"You like that Mr. Man?" asked Apacci. Kiba then slowly turned back to Apacci with three scratches across his forehead.

"I like 'em fiery." Said Kiba. Then he got into his fighting stance ready to take this battle to another level."C'mon sweetheart, come to daddy." Then Kiba gave a malicious smile to which Apacci replied with her own and then charged Kiba.

Meanwhile Mila Rose swung her sword at Shikamaru but he blocked. Then she swung again and Shikamaru blocked. Then Shikamaru jumped backwards away from Mila Rose.

Mila Rose jumped out of the way dodging the attack.

"Don't tell me you intend to beat me like that." Said Mila Rose.

"Like I said." Said Shikamaru."I'd rather not fight you at all, I'd much prefer if we'd reconcile and go about this more peacefully. It's too troublesome to fight."

"I just think you're afraid to fight me." Replied Mila Rose."Afraid for your pride. All men fear being beaten by a woman."

"Is that what you think?" asked Shikamaru. Mila Rose nodded.

"Very well." Said Shikamaru. Mila Rose raised an eyebrow. Then Shikamaru discarded his knife to the ground beside him."I give up." He said."Do what you gotta do." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

Mila Rose was confused by this. Her opponent had given up, or perhaps it was some sort of trick. Either way she was going to find out.

She ran up bearing her sword at Shikamaru, but he stood there unfazed. Mila Rose was approaching him fast now; she raised her sword up and prepared to strike him. Shikamaru shut his eyes as she stood before him. Then Mila Rose brought her sword down, Shikamaru sat there and waited however the blow never came. He opened his eyes and saw her sword standing just before his face.

"Why won't you fight?" asked Mila Rose. Then she lowered her sword."Why won't you move?" Shikamaru did not reply but looked at her.

"It seems I've figured you out." He said.

"How, how did you do it?" asked Mila Rose.

"You wanted to fight me, and prove yourself better because you're a woman." Told Shikamaru."By my not replying to fight, striking me down wouldn't prove anything."

"What if I were to just kill you now." said Mila Rose raising her sword.

"So do it." Said Shikamaru."Here I stand." He raised his arms up and prepared for a blow that wouldn't come."So what now?" asked Shikamaru after a few moments of waiting. Mila Rose took a deep breath.

"How about that talk?" she asked, then she smiled at Shikamaru.

At that moment Kiba swung his fist at Apacci but she ducked under his arm and punched him in the ribs, then a second time. But then Kiba elbowed her on the top of her head, and then kneed her in the chin.

But then Apacci lunged forward and tackled Kiba to the ground. But then Kiba kicked up his legs and pushed her off of him.

The two quickly got up from off the ground and engaged each other again. The two stood there arms locked looking at each other with malicious smiles.

"How you holding up sweetie?" asked Kiba.

"Bah don't call me that." Said Apacci not breaking her smile.

"Nonsense, you will never know if you are attractive, it's up to a man to tell you that." Replied Kiba. Just then Apacci lifted her leg up and kicked Kiba in the groin.

Kiba dropped from her and held his area as he began stumbling around. Then Apacci ran up and kicked Kiba in the chest, and he fell back onto the ground.

"How was that 'Daddy'?" she said mockingly.

Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Mila Rose. The two sat in the grass looking at each other, talking about themselves so the other could get to know them.

"So what is it you do?" asked Mila Rose to Shikamaru.

"My job is to carry out missions for the Hokage of the leaf village." Explained Shikamaru.

"And that's your leader?" asked Mila Rose. Shikamaru nodded.

"She's a woman by the way." Added Shikamaru.

"Well I'd like to meet her." Chuckled Mila Rose.

"I'm sure you would." Said Shikamaru with a laugh.

"I have to say Shikamaru you are different from all the other men I've met." Told Mila Rose."Your smarter and more proper."

"How so?" asked Shikamaru.

"All the other men I've met have tried to take advantage of men in some way or another." Said Mila Rose." They've all only been looking out for themselves. They behave a lot like your friend over there." She said pointing to Kiba. Shikamaru looked over and saw his friend fighting Apacci.

"Yes but he's just an idiot." Said Shikamaru with a smile." But I can relate to what you're saying." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mila Rose.

"Most women I've met are so troublesome. They're pushing, loud, annoying and to troublesome for me." Replied Shikamaru as he held his head from the thought of it.

"To you it sounds like everything's a problem." Said Mila Rose.

"I got 99 problems but a girl ain't one." Said Shikamaru, causing Mila Rose to laugh and Shikamaru laughed with her. But then she became serious and looked him straight in the eye.

"You ever think it might be time to change that?" she asked. Shikamaru gulped from her question which caused her to chuckle.

Back with Neji and Sung-Sun.

"You know everyone else is battling." Said Sung-Sun."We should probably do the same." Neji looked around and saw only Halibel and Naruto were really battling.

Shikamaru and Mila Rose were having a conversation while Kiba and Apacci seemed to be more of going back and forth in with the other in what was more like a dance between the two brutes.

"I'd say there's no point now." Replied Neji."Everyone else has settled down."

At that moment Halibel swung her sword at Naruto and she slashed him across the shoulder, but then Naruto extended his leg out and kicked Halibel in the knee, then again in the stomach.

Then Halibel lunged at him again, this time Naruto grabbed the hilt of her sword and the two began pulling for it.

"Your friends don't appear to be taking this fight seriously." Commented Halibel.

"We've never been in a situation like this." Replied Naruto."They're trying to go about this the easiest way possible."

"And how's that?" asked Halibel as she lunged forward knocking Naruto off her sword.

"In the easiest way possible." Replied Naruto.

"There is no easy way when fighting." Said Halibel. Naruto looked over her shoulder and saw the same things that Neji. Then Naruto smiled."What are you smiling at?" asked Halibel.

"It seems that's already been done." Said Naruto. Halibel then turned around and saw for herself.

She noticed how kindly her fraccion were acting towards their opponents.

"You've got to be kidding." Sighed Halibel. Then she turned to Naruto."How is it that those three managed to change the three most hard-headed female hollows in Hueco Muendo."

Naruto was baffled by the Hueco muendo statement as he didn't know what that was, but he answered.

"Well Kiba's got mad swag." commented Naruto. Halibel let out another sigh and then looked away.

Then she waved her sword in the air and then a portal opened.

"Mila Rose, Apacci, Sung-Sun to me." She called. The three female hollows turned to their leader.

They each took a look at their male opponent. Each needed to follow their leader but didn't want to leave just yet.

Apacci dropped her guard before Kiba, to which male ninja raised an eyebrow. Then Apacci looked over at Halibel who was waiting, and then she looked back at Kiba. Then she turned and walked off.

"Well Mr. Hyuuga." said Sung-Sun as she walked up to him."It's been a pleasure talking to you. But it looks like this is goodbye."

Neji said to her."Perhaps one day our paths will lead us to each other someday Ms. Sung-Sun."

"Perhaps they shall." Replied Sung-Sun."But please don't call me Ms."

"Deal." Said Neji. Then he grabbed her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it."Until we meet again." He said. Sung-Sun brought her other sleeve to her face to hide her blush.

"I understand now what you meant by being a gentleman." She said.

"Hueco Muendo will feel different after this." Said Mila Rose to Shikamaru. She hung her head a little."I wish this didn't have to end, but I guess this is goodbye."

"Well you know goodbyes aren't forever." Said Shikamaru. Just then Mila Rose jumped up and kissed Shikamaru on the lips.

Then when she was done she quickly walked past him. Shikamaru wiped his mouth with a happy daze on his face.

Then the female hollows all jumped into the portal, while their male opponents gather together and watched them go off.

Halibel turned back to Naruto.

"I'll admit." She said in her regular tone." You've surprised me Naruto." Naruto gave her a smile as she turned and walked off.

Halibel was the last to enter but had a slight smile on her face as she glanced back at Naruto. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru came to Naruto's side.

Then slowly the portal began to close, and the retreating image of the other group began to vanish. The wind began to blow causing the boys' hair and cloths to move in the wind, but they didn't look away as the arrancars looked back at them.

Just then Apacci put her hands over her mouth and shouted "CALL ME!" And then the portal shut and that was the last thing anyone said.

The boys then stood together in the aftermath.

"Call me?" repeated Naruto to Kiba.

"What are you gonna do Daddy?" asked Shikamaru to Kiba mockingly as he patted his friend on the back.

"Daddy done played that game boys." Replied Kiba."Question is what are you going to do about that one." He said pointing to Shikamaru.

"But they had the right idea." Said Neji."Let's go home." The other three boys nodded and then they all made their way back to the leaf village.

Meanwhile the female hollows appeared back in Hueco Muendo. There in the throne room sat Aizen and the other espada.

"Ah so you've returned." Said Aizen. The women stepped out of the portal and into the room."And how was it."

"Eventful." Said Sung-Sun hiding her face behind her sleeve.

"Well don't be so quiet." Said Aizen."What was it like there?"

"What were the fighters like?" asked Nnortia.

"They were something else." Said Mila Rose with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Zommari.

"I wouldn't recommend invading there Master Aizen." Said Halibel."The fighters there are too strong." Aizen looked to the other espada and back to Halibel.

"As you wish." He said. Then Halibel and her fraccion began walking as the eyes of the other espada fell on them.

"But." Said Halibel as she stopped walking. Aizen raised his head and looked at her. Halibel walked back and stood before him.

"If you ever need somebody to go back there." She said."My fraccion and I volunteer." Halibel then glanced back at her fraccion who all had the same gleaming looks in their eyes.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.**


End file.
